


El príncipe mago.

by Nevermoree



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Canonical Character Death, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 07:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15990371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevermoree/pseuds/Nevermoree
Summary: Derek es el principe del reino de los Hale, pero necesita ayuda del reino de los Stilinski para luchar contra los Argent.





	El príncipe mago.

**Author's Note:**

> En la universidad me dejaron de tarea escribir un cuento maravilloso, yo no sirvo para escribir cosas propias así que hice este pequeño fic y ahora se los dejo antes de proceder a cambiarles los nombres y hacer esta historia algo heterosexual.  
> Para mi esto es muy difícil porque el profesor nos dio una estructura y tengo que seguirla como si de una formula matemática se tratara, igual espero les guste ♥

El reino de los Hale era un reino bastante pacífico y en pleno apogeo, lleno de abundancia y prosperidad. Sus gobernantes siempre eran justos con su pueblo y el pueblo siempre alababa a los Hale cada vez que salían de este lugar. Este pueblo sostenía muy buena amistad con el pueblo vecino, el cual no contaba con una reina pero sí con el rey Stilinski y su hijo el príncipe Stiles. 

Pero un trágico incendio se llevó la vida de los reyes y la hija mayor tuvo que asumir el cargo a pesar de no estar preparada para ello. 

La consejera del pueblo, una mujer de cabellos dorados y sonrisa amable, le recomendó al príncipe Derek que partiera hacia el reino vecino y solicitara su ayuda, ya que estos eran sus aliados, porque ahora que sus enemigos, el reino de los Argent, sabían que estaban en un estado vulnerable, probablemente tratarían de atacarlos. 

La consejera le dijo que era mejor ir solo, ya que debían de ser discretos y entre más personas fueran, llamarían más la atención, que incluso sería mejor si llegaba al reino aliado sin advertir su visita. Derek le aseguró que así lo haría.

Sin embargo, el príncipe no era tonto y sabía que partir sin alguien quien le cuidara la espalda era una mala idea, así que le pidió a su guardia más leal que lo viera a media noche en la entrada al reino y mandó una carta a sus aliados, atada a la pata de una paloma informándoles de su visita. 

Poco antes de la hora acordada, el príncipe llegó, vestido con ropas negras y montado en un caballo del mismo color que lo hacía perderse entre las sombras de la noche, su guardia en similares atuendos. 

Su partida fue discreta, nadie en el pueblo se dio cuenta de que el príncipe había salido del reino, mucho menos se echó en falta al guardia, se creía que el príncipe se encontraba en el castillo estudiando para ser un buen gobernante y con respecto al guardia, seguro se encontraba cuidando el perímetro del reno en las afueras. 

Un par de horas después, cuando el sol comenzaba a aclarar el camino, un grupo de hombres con el escudo de los Argent los rodeó. 

—¿Príncipe Hale? ¿Por qué alguien como usted saldría a pasear a tan altas horas de la noche? —preguntó el mayor de los hombres. 

—Voy a casa de mi abuela a dejarle pan y vino —bromeó sarcásticamente el príncipe, pero ese no era momento para bromas, los Argent eran demasiados y no podrían contra ellos. 

—Tomenlos como prisioneros —ordenó el mismo hombre. 

El guardia del príncipe desenfundó sus espadas para defenderlo, pero este lo detuvo. 

—No opondré resistencia si dejan que él se vaya.

Los hombres aceptaron y dejaron ir al guardia, quien en vez de regresar a su reino, comenzó a galopar a toda velocidad hacia el reino de los Stilinski para pedir ayuda. 

Cuando el guardia llegó hasta el reino, estos, gracias a la carta, ya lo esperaban y no tardaron en llevarlo ante el rey. Este explicó lo que había sucedido y el príncipe Stilinski se ofreció a encabezar un ejército para ir al rescate de sus aliados, el rey sabiendo que no habría nada que pudiera decir para que su hijo cambiara de opinión, accedió ante esta petición. 

Viajaron, apenas deteniéndose para dejar que los caballos descansaran y un par de días después encontraron un pequeño campamento no muy lejos del reino de los Argent. 

El príncipe Stilinski observó el panorama detenidamente, percatandose de que entre los hombres había una mujer quien sin duda era una bruja y tras la indicación del guardia del reino de los Hale, se aseguró de que, aquel que era custodiado por un par de hombres tan grandes que parecían gorilas, era el príncipe Hale.

—Voy a hacer que me arresten y me coloquen junto a él, no salgan a combatir hasta que les de la orden —dijo el príncipe Stilinski y con un chasquido de dedos la vestimenta que llevaba puesta cambió a una réplica exacta del uniforme que llevaba el guardia del príncipe Hale. 

El príncipe hizo andar su caballo en dirección al campamento. 

—Suelten al príncipe —ordenó Stiles, desenfundando su espada— príncipe, sé que me ordenó que regresara al reino, pero no puedo dejarlo aquí, así que los he seguido. 

Los Argent eran tontos y no notaron que este se trataba de un hombre diferente al que habían dejado ir y no tardaron en abordarlo, lo ataron y lo colocaron junto al prisionero. 

—Tú no eres Boyd—comentó el príncipe Hale. 

Stiles cerró los ojos, susurró un pequeño cántico y las ataduras de sus manos desaparecieron. Extrajo un pequeño bote del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y con cuidado lo colocó en la palma del príncipe, antes de aflojar sus ataduras. 

—Cuando la batalla comience, quítate las ataduras y arroja este frasco en el suelo, se creará una barrera protectora, no te salgas de esta, los seres con magia o afectados por la magia no la pueden atravesar —instruyó Stiles, antes de colocarse de pie y hacer un par de señas hacia los arbustos. 

El ejército salió de entre su escondite, tomando por sorpresa a los hombres en el campamento. Stiles corrió hacia uno de los guardias que estaba distraído por la repentina aparición de los nuevos hombres y aprovechando esta distracción, le quitó la espada. Derek se desató y desobedeciendo la petición de Stiles tomó una espada y se preparó para combatir. 

Los guardias de Stiles eran mayor en número, pero los Argent se sentían confiados, ya que la bruja los protegería, esta hizo su acto de presencia, colocó un hechizo sobre ellos y estos adquirieron una fuerza sobrehumana, haciendo que la batalla fuera algo más nivelado. Stiles tiró su espada y comenzó a luchar contra la bruja, magia contra magia, pero la mujer le llevaba muchos años de diferencia y gracias a ello tenía más experiencia y práctica. 

Pero la bruja se encontraba distraída lanzando hechizos hacia Stiles y no se percató de Derek, quien lanzó el frasco que Stiles le había otorgado y así atrapó a la bruja dentro de la barrera.

—Kate, no sabía que eras una Argent, pero ahora sé cómo es que los Argent se enteraron de mi viaje y me tendieron una emboscada.

El príncipe clavó su espada en el pecho de la buja, hundiendola en su corazón. 

—Supongo que queda relegada de su cargo —comentó el príncipe Stilinski.

La bruja se desplomó y el hechizo que rodeaba a los argent desapareció, ahora la pelea estaba de nuevo a favor del ejército y tras perder a la mayoría de sus hombres y saberse derrotados, pidieron piedad, rindiéndose.

Los hombres que quedaban fueron tomados como prisioneros y llevados al calabozo del reino de los Stilinski.

Derek agradeció a ayuda al rey Stilinski y le preguntó cómo podía pagar su deuda. El rey le pidió a Derek que abandonara la habitación para debatir con su gente de confianza y media hora después, este lo dejaba entrar nuevamente a esta.

—Acepté ayudarte debido a un capricho de mi hijo, este reino está dispuesto a prestarte todos los recursos que necesites, consejeros, profesores que le enseñen a tu hermana mayor a ser un excelente gobernante, parte de nuestro ejército, pero la condición es que una vez que tu reino esté en orden, mi hijo y tú contraerán matrimonio y tú vendrás a este reino a gobernar junto con él.

Derek accedió, después de todo el príncipe lo había salvado, no iba a negarle algo así.

Se comenzaron negociaciones con el resto de los Argent y años después se firmó un tratado de paz, la reina Laura aprendió a ser tan buen gobernante como lo habían sido sus padres y el príncipe Derek se casó con Stiles y gobernaron tras el retiro del rey Stilinski. 

FIN


End file.
